Resource management systems generally must support a variety of disparate applications and environments for interacting with and manipulating resource data. Resource data are generally stored in one or more databases or data structures. The resource data may be stored in various formats, such as, for example, word processing documents, spreadsheet documents, or another proprietary format, or relational data base management system, etc. These applications may provide an interface that can be used by a specific user device associated with the databases to perform different functions. For example, a user may generally access certain resource data using an application or environment specific to devices associated with the user, e.g., a laptop or desktop computer of the user.
Supporting multiple applications and environments for the same resource data results in inefficiencies in the resource management system. For example, at least some resource data may need to be stored in multiple forms in order to be properly compatible with the various applications and environments through which a particular user may wish to access the resource data. Further, users may not be able to access resource data without specific associated devices. Accordingly, when a user is out of the office, or otherwise without the use of their associated device, the user cannot access the resource data.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a resource management system that allows for simplified storage and use of resource data while allowing access to the resource data across a variety of widely available applications or environments.